Lista gier wideo według kierowników projektu
Lista gier wideo według kierowników projektu (alfabetyczna), to spis gwiezdno-wojennych gier wideo uszeregowany alfabetycznie według kierowników projektu. Lista należy do serii spisów źródeł. A''' *Ackley Casey Donahue - Star Wars: Early Learning Activity Center *Avellone Chris - Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords '''B *Banks Rick & Butler Paul - Star Wars: Monopoly *Baptista Rafael - Star Wars: The New Droid Army *Barwood Hal - Yoda Stories *Blackadder Robert & Boyle Kevin - Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles *Blackman Haden & Stamatiadis Steve - The Force Unleashed *Borrud Greg - Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Boyle Kevin & Blackadder Robert - Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles *Bringhurst David L. & Goodman David K. & Lipson Peter - The Software Toolworks' Star Wars Chess *Burton Jon & Ettinger Steven - LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game *Burton Jon & Elenbaas Daniel & Mann David - LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy *Burton Jon - LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga *Burton Jon - LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars *Butler Paul & Banks Rick - Star Wars: Monopoly C''' *Carroll Feargus - Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance *Carson Todd A. - Clone Wars Adventures *Castanon Jeff - Star Wars: Battle for the Republic *Chin Justin - Dark Forces II: Jedi Knight *Connors Dan - Star Wars: Obi-Wan *Coonce Brian & Itkowitz Jordan - Star Wars: Racer Revenge '''D *Davoudian Mo - Star Wars: Demolition E''' *Ebert Mike & Sharpe Dean - Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Eggebrecht Julian - Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader *Eggebrecht Julian - Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike *Elenbaas Daniel & Burton Jon & Mann David - LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy *Ettinger Steven & Burton Jon - LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game '''G *Gaber Garry M. - Star Wars: Force Commander *Gaber Garry M. - Galactic Battlegrounds *Gaber Garry M. - Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns *Gewirtz Eric - Battlefront *Gewirtz Eric - Battlefront II *Goodman David K. & Lipson Peter & Bringhurst David L. - The Software Toolworks' Star Wars Chess H''' *Haigh-Hutchinson Mark & Tosti Brett - Star Wars: Rogue Squadron 3D *Haigh-Hutchinson Mark - Shadows of the Empire *Hall Gordon - Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures *Hally Mike - Star Wars: The Arcade Game *Hatton Laura - Star Wars: Anakin's Speedway *Hélias Bertrand & Mailloux Jean-François - Star Wars: Lethal Alliance *Holland Lawrence & Kilham Edward - TIE Fighter *Holland Lawrence & Kilham Edward - X-Wing *Holland Lawrence - X-Wing Alliance *Holland Lawrence - X-wing vs TIE Fighter *Hsieh Tony - Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi *Hudson Casey - Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic '''I *Itkowitz Jordan & Coonce Brian - Star Wars: Racer Revenge J''' *Johnston Eric & Knoles Jon - Episode I Racer '''K *Kilham Edward & Holland Lawrence - TIE Fighter *Kilham Edward & Holland Lawrence - X-Wing *Kingsley Jason - Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron *Kingsley Jason - Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron *Knoles Jon - Star Wars: Bounty Hunter *Knoles Jon & Johnston Eric - Episode I Racer *Kroegel Chuck - Empire at War *Kroegel Chuck - Empire at War: Forces of Corruption L''' *Lee Vince - Star Wars: Rebel Assault *Lee Vince - Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire *Lipson Peter & Goodman David K. & Bringhurst David L. - The Software Toolworks' Star Wars Chess *Longo Tim - Star Wars: Republic Commando '''M *Mailloux Jean-François & Hélias Bertrand - Star Wars: Lethal Alliance *Mann David & Burton Jon & Elenbaas Daniel - LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy *McCormick Michael - Episode I: The Gungan Frontier *Michaud Collette - Star Wars: DroidWorks N''' *Neumann Jorg - Kinect Star Wars '''O *Ohlen James - The Old Republic P''' *Palmer David A. - Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Post Brad - X-wing vs TIE Fighter: Balance of Power '''R *Raffel Steve & Schilder Kevin - Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast *Raffel Steve & Zuk Jon - Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy *Redmer Akila - Star Wars (JVC) S''' *Schilder Kevin & Raffel Steve - Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast *Schmidt Holger & Tosti Brett - Episode I: Battle for Naboo *Sharpe Dean & Ebert Mike - Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Shaw Stephen R. - Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith *Shimizu Masahito - Star Wars Arcade *Stamatiadis Steve & Blackman Haden - The Force Unleashed *Stamos Isa Anne - Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Stinnett Daron - Dark Forces *Stinnett Daron - Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter *Stinnett Daron - Star Wars: Starfighter *Streicher Kalani - Super Star Wars *Streicher Kalani - Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back *Streicher Kalani - Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi '''T *Torres Julio - The Force Unleashed II *Tosti Brett & Schmidt Holger - Episode I: Battle for Naboo *Tosti Brett & Haigh-Hutchinson Mark - Star Wars: Rogue Squadron 3D *Tsuchida Kōji - Star Wars: Attack on the Death Star V''' *Vogel Richard - Star Wars Galaxies '''W *Walsh Robert - The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes *Wan Wan - Star Wars (Namco) *Wenker Paul - Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing *Witte Scott - Rebellion Z *Zuk Jon & Raffel Steve - Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy ''Zobacz także:'' *Lista gier wideo według dat wydania *Lista gier wideo (alfabetyczna) *Lista gier wideo według serii *Lista gier wideo (chronologiczna) *Lista gier wideo według platformy Kategoria:Listy i spisy